Black Rock Shooter
by HatsuneMikufan01
Summary: This is my own version of Black Rock Shooter. I have mixed what i think are the best parts of the OVA and Anime Series together as i enjoy watching them both just as much. The characters i have selected are only the main charactes but i plan on including as many of the characters as i can.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first Fanfic so it's a bit bad but still i hope you enjoy it :) I have put the Black Rock Shooter bits in Italic and the Mato bits in normal text to make it less confusing and easier to follow. I have also mixed up the OVA and the Anime Series together as there are parts i like of both of them. For example i used the uniform from the OVA but Yomi has her glasses from the Anime Series. **

**Some of the japanese maybe spelt wrong so please correct me if i did as japanese is not my first language but I am trying to learn so correcting me would help me learn and it will also help the story to be more realistic. **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter or any of the characters used. All of it goes to there respectable owners. **

* * *

_My heart is frail. My blue flame burning more than ever. My long black hair blowing in the wind. I start to think. Wondering where time will lead me next._

"Mato time to get up for school!" my mother called. I jumped out of bed and put on my uniform. A bright blue and white scarf with a white top and a flowing blue skirt with my white trainer socks and my white and blue high tops. I tie my short black hair into bunches and give myself a in good look in the mirror. I then leave to meet my friend Takanshi Yomi.

First I had to go somewhere. To my favourite spot on the hill that overlooks the entire neighbourhood. I get a phone call. It's from Yomi. "Konnichiwa Karoi-san" she said "where are you?" I replied "I'm on the hill by the station." "Meet me at the station then instead!" Yomi said. "Ok" then I hung up. I was so happy to hear Yomi's voice. She was like a little ray of sunshine. The day felt perfect when she was there. I clutched my blue star phone charm then dashed off to meet her.

I see Yomi smiling at me when I arrive.

Takanashi Yomi or just Yomi I call her by has long dark brown hair and has bright green eyes with her small, square black glasses. She also has stick like legs on which she wears knee-high socks and a pair of black dolly shoes.

Me and Yomi both get onto the train just in time before it left. It was a long carriage filled with other girls from our school despite the fact that it was a public train.

When we arrive at the school we get straight to class 1B to register and then I go straight to basketball. Yomi also did Volleyball in the sports hall to which was really nice we would regularly watch each other while trying not to get caught. The only reason I didn't like basketball was because we had a really strict coach called Arata Kohata or everyone in the basketball club just called her Kohata for short.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome as it will help me with further chapters of this fanfic aswell as future fanfictions.** **I am currently in the process of writting chapter 2 and I will post that as soon as i have finished.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. This is the next chapter to my own version of Black Rock Shooter. some of this was done late at night so it is a bit weird but i hope you guys like it. I know that my first chapter was really shrot and this one is a bit longer. I also know it has been ages since i was planning on posting this chapter but al sorts of things came up which delayed writting the draft, editing and final posting. Anyway hope you guys enjoy the second chapter of my fan fic. **

**Disclamer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter or any of the characters used. All of these go to there respectable owners.**

* * *

In my dreams I see these strange girls. One of them even looks a bit like me!

_My heart beats fast. I'm running. Trying to find Dead Master. Where is she? I've been travelling for miles. Where's Strength? Or Black Gold Saw? Chariot? I feel alone. Is there really no one I can fight? No one I can bring my pain onto? I feel hated. Alone. Like no body cares. I guess that's always how we feel in this world._

"Huh" Who is this girl?" I thought to myself. She has been in every I've had since I met Yomi. Is this connected in some way? I try to forget about it but my mind seems to just keep coming back to it.

I see Yuu at the school gates. We are in the same class this year so I decide to walk with her to the classroom. Me and Yuu have been friends since kindergarden and will remain friends forever. At least I think we will.

I tell Yuu about my strange dream and she tells that "pain is endured by someone else. Maybe this girl is enduring yours for you." She also told me to go and talk to Saya Irino in the dawn consultation room.

When I got to the dawn consultation room I bumped into Kargari. She leaves too quick for me to say hi though. "Konnichiwa Kuroi-san" said Saya as I am sliding the door back closed. I tell her about my dream while having coffee in my favorite blue stared mug. "Very strange" Saya told me "you know dreams of friends are connected to some extent very deeply. Maybe Takanishi is trying to tell you some thing that can't be expressed through words." I had to pause and think about this. I was confused and I finally blurted out a sigh and left.

Who is this girl? Who is taking my pain for me? How are dreams connected? I thought all these things wishing I could get answers. But yet I could not. There was no one to ask. This is just too weird. Nothing can be explained. No one will know what I am going on about.

_I find Dead Master standing there with her sleek black dress and her slim, shiny black heels. She also held her She also held her weapon. Her strong black scythe firmly in her hand. I knew she was ready to fight. I burst out my bright blue flame on my eye. She smiled. I saw her and she saw me. Then ran straight for me. I set up my cannon and stood there waiting to shoot. I miss. Dead master holds her scythe up to my neck as I crashed to the floor. I quickly jump up ready to fight back. _

I meet Yomi again the next morning. She smiles. Just like the other girl in my dream! She looks like her too! I try to forget about it again but these dreams are confusing me and are hard to forget. As me and Yomi walk up to school I decided I wasn't going to tell my weird dreams to anyone else.

As I leave school I wait for Yomi at the bench like normal. I seem to be waiting there for about 20 minutes. I then decide to leave and for the train station by myself. This is strange. I thought to myself. Yomi is never late. When I get onto the train I check my phone. No messages from Yomi. This is all too strange for me. Why would Yomi not tell me why she was late? Why wouldn't she tell me that she was going to be late?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this and as always reveiws are very welcome because it helps with future chapters and other fan fics that i will go onto write. I will try and post chapter 3 asap and hopefully it wont take as long as this one did. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this the next chapter of my story of Black Rock Shooter.**

**Disclamer (as always): I do not own Black Rock Shooter or any of the characters used. All of these go to there respectable owners.**

* * *

_Fighting. Why is that all we do? We take the pain of another girl by fighting. I go though all the pain that Mato would. She feels alone right now. Hurt. I can tell. _

I waited for Yomi at the usual place in the morning. She never came. I decided to see if she was still at home and that she ok.

When I got to her house and talked through the speaker phone by the front gate.

"Konnichiwa?" I stammered to say. "Konnichiwa" a voice said. It was Yomi's mother. "Is Yomi there?" I replied. "No she has already gone" her mother said. "Never mind then" and I walked away.

It was strange. Maybe Yomi went to school straight away and couldn't wait for me. Maybe the volleyball club had an extra practise that was before school so she had to leave early. I carry on the walk to the train station. Again on my own.

When I get off the train I bump into Yuu. "Mato?!" sounding like she was shocked too see me, "this is late for you to be walking now." "I know" I replied with an obvious sadness in my voice. "Yomi wasn't at the meeting point so I went to her house to see if she was ok and to she if she was still at home." I explained to her. "And?" she questioned me. "She had already gone". We carried the walk to school together.

When I get to class I see Yomi sitting at her desk making her friendship bracelets. She looks completely oblivious to what is going on in the classroom. She was trying to ignore everyone and everything. She didn't even notice me walk in with Yuu. This is not like her. What's wrong with her? I'm worried about her.

Later on in class we are cutting out card to make our class display. I decided to sit next to Yuu at the front so we could talk about basketball tactics for our next match. Yomi was sitting behind us on her own. I felt that I should ask her to come and sit with us but she probably wouldn't enjoy us going on about basketball.

The teacher decides as Yomi is good at art that she could cut out the main piece for the display. The teacher gives her the scissors and she pauses for a moment. It's like she is thinking 'what do I do with these.' She holds the scissors, gabs a piece of her hair and pulls to straighten it. I noticed and knew exactly what she was going to do. "YOMI!" I shout trying to stop her. She completely ignores me and still goes through with cutting her hair. The teacher then sees her doing this and shouts "TAKANASHI! STOP THAT AT ONCE! GIVE ME THE SISSORS!" but Yomi continues to cut like there is nothing wrong. The teacher then grabs her hand and yanks the scissors out of her hand to make her stop.

Her mother then came to pick her up from school and took her home as she was sent to go home early.

At break I stayed in the classroom and I overheard some people in my class talk about Yomi.

In my head I just thought 'shut up'. "I heard she went crazy!" one person said. "she is soo weird" said someone else. I tried to ignore it but they are talking about one of my friends so I just cant push it to one side. I decided not to talk to them though because I didn't want to cause an argument or worse a fight.

That day I went to basketball club with Yuu like normal. This would be a good way to keep my mind off things. "Good practise today" Kohata said. "remember we have our match in a couple of weeks!"

After school I walk home and go straight to my room. "Why?" "Why does this have to happen to me?" "Why Yomi?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Black Rock Shooter. The next chapter should be up shortly as i am currently writting it. As always reveiws are welcome and much appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I know it has been a long time since I have posted another chapter but we have our exam period currently in England so I have been focasing on my exams meaning I havent had time to write or post for a little while. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Black Rock Shooter.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter or any of the characters used. All of these go to there respectable owners :)**

* * *

I get up the next morning and text Yomi. I then get ready for school and leave for the train as usual.

I walk into our classroom and Yomi is not there. She must still be off school.

I am sitting at my desk talking to Yuu. I feel like someone is watching me. Maybe it was Yomi who was just coming in and waiting to talk to me. I turn around to look. No one. "Are you alright?" asked Yuu. "Yeah" I sigh. "I just thought that Yomi was coming in." I check my phone. No messages. The bell then goes for class.

Throughout the whole class all I did was stare out of the window while trying not get noticed. The only thing I wanted in mind was is Yomi ok? Where is she? Why won't she reply to my texts?

During lunch I stand by the door. Staring blankly at Yomi's empty desk. I sense that someone is behind me. I turn around. It was another girl from my class. She suddenly stops walking when she sees that I am looking at her. "Have you seen Takanashi at all today?" I ask her just hoping she will say yes. "No I'm sorry Karoi I haven't. Your friends with her aren't you? Maybe you should text or call her." She suggested. "Yeah I will. Thanks" I said and I carry on walking down the hallway.

_I walk along and I see Strength standing on the edge of the cliffs like she is trying to watch over everything. She is keeping herself to herself so I decide to leave her alone. _

After basketball I decide to ask the manager of the volleyball club about Yomi. She was sweeping up the floor so I went up to the net that devides the hall in half. I get her attention and I ask her "Do you know if Yomi has been acting strange at training?" "Sort off." She told me. "She has missed the last three practices. I don't know if it's because she got bored or if she has been feeling ill." She replied. "Thanks anyway" I said and I walked off.

She didn't arrive at school at all that day. I miss her. I do the usual walk home do all my homework and go to bed. During all of this I'm just wishing that Yomi will be in school tomorrow.

After a little while in the night I wake up to the sound of my phone vibrating. I look at the front screen to see who had texted me. "Yomi!" I say and open my phone to see her text. Maybe she is letting me know that she is ok now and that she will be in school tomorrow. I look at the text. Nothing. No message. No subject. What does this mean?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be posting the next chapter in the near future. As allways reviews are always welcome as they will help me with further chapters. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! This is the next chapter of Black Rock Shooter. As usual I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter or any of the charaters used. **

* * *

It was still slightly dark outside. The sun only just started to come up. I grab my light blue jacket and ran downstairs. My mother heard me. "Mato! Where are you going?" She asked. "Yomi!" I shouted seeing the confused face of my mother. "To where Yomi is!" I throw myself out the door. I grab my bike and start to cycle down the road as fast as I can. I knew exactly where I was going. I get to the top of the hill that me and Yomi call our special place. She's not there. I fall to my knees. I feel completely disappointed. Why isn't she here?

I then see a bright sparkle coming from the bush. I pick myself up so I am able to see what it is. I put my hands in to try and grab it. I feel something and I clench it in my hands. I take my hands out and open them to see what it is. It was the phone charm that I gave to Yomi the first time we were up here. I hold it to my heart and I think of Yomi.

Suddenly there was a huge bright white light coming from it. I had to shut my eyes. What was going on?! I then sense that the light has gone. I open my eyes. Where am I? I looked around. It's like im standing on the clouds but how is that possible? Then suddenly I am being picked up by the wind. There is another girl that shows in front of me. "Do you want to save Yomi?" she said. I don't know how she knew about Yomi but I followed along with it. "Yes I do" I told her. "But where am I?" I asked. I felt myself move closer towards her. I started to feel some sort of weird connection to her. I suddenly remember where I had seen her before. My dreams that I had been having. She exists! She then says "I am" and then I start to feel stronger and closer to her. "Black Rock Shooter".

* * *

**I know this is where the OVA finishes but i have written a final chapter for this story and will be posted soon. I also know that this is a very short chapter but i felt this was a good place to stop. As always reviews are very welcome as it would help me with my future writting. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sad to say that this is the final chapter of Black Rock Shooter. I am currently in the process of writing another fan fiction (that it why it took me so long to post this chapter). Also the same thing with Mato's parts being in normal text and Black Rock Shooter's parts being in Italic still applies. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter or any of the characters used. All of it goes to the respectable owners.**

* * *

I'm not sure where I am. I find myself tied up by chains. I pull to try and break free. The chains snap. I run along the dark ally in front of me. It then opened up into a huge arena that looked a bit like a battle arena. There were chains along the roof and looked like it was made entirely made out of light brown rock. There was a plank in front of me that lead to a huge dip below.

I hear a noise above me. I quickly jump in shock. Maybe I am not alone. I look up. It's another girl standing on the chains.

This girl looks just like Yomi! She pounces towards me but I get out of the way just in time before she lands on me. Instead she lands on her feet and slowly faces towards me. She has a huge sighth with a large sharp metal point on the end. I think she is trying to attack me. Possibly kill me. I continue to run away without falling down the cliff. She chases after me. We then reach a plank that is above the huge cliff and she stepped onto the plank to try and trap me. A then walk forwards to try and stop her from falling off the edge but she walks backwards away from me. She ends up right on the edge and her foot slips. I had to act quickly. I grabbed onto her so she wouldn't fall. She tries to push me away but I don't want her to fall. If she falls it will be all my fault. I try to keep my strength as she is trying to push me away but I can't hold on any longer and I let go. She falls. All I can hear is her screaming. She then slowly disappears. Tears well up in my eyes. I find Yomi in my arms where she was. Yomi looked innocent and like she was asleep in my arms. Like she had no idea what was happening.

The building then starts to collapse. I need to get of here. I then sprint as fast as my legs would take me while trying to still hold on to Yomi. We come out into this bright white area. I then felt that it was safe to lay Yomi on the floor so I gently lower her down onto her back.

I feel a strong force. It's like I am separating from Black Rock Shooter. I close my eyes. I then feel a release and I open my eyes. I find myself opposite Black Rock Shooter and Yomi lying beside me. _"You have done well"_ She said. _"My job is to fight for you. I take all of your pain so that you don't have to go through it." _She was explaining to me._ "We have both just saved your friend Takanashi from all of her pain and suffering." _I looked at Yomi and then back at her."Thank you" I said to her. She replied with_ "just remember we fight for you because we love you."_

I then felt like I had just woken up but I knew that that wasn't a dream. I am back at the hill. Yomi wasn't there though. I walked home. Like what had just happened to me wasn't strange at all. All I could do was wait until what would happen at school tomorrow.

I was running late the next morning so I dashed to get the train. I then walk to my class and Yomi was there sitting at her desk making more friendship bracelets. I run straight up to her and give her a huge hug. "Yomi! I have missed you so much!" She looked at me for a minute. She then makes a small giggle. "I missed you too."

At the end of school I walked home with Yomi and Yuu. As we where talking I thought to myself. I will never forget what Black Rock Shooter told me. _'We fight for you because we love you.' _

* * *

_I_** hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am sad to see the end of it. As always reviews would be great as it would help me with my next fanfiction. Thanks!**


End file.
